Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne, is a billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. However, he is also Batman the superhero protector of Gotham City, a man dressed like a bat who fights against evil and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. Although he has no superhuman powers, he is one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. His physical prowess and technical ingenuity make him an incredibly dangerous opponent. He is also a founding member of the Justice League. Early Life As a young child, Bruce Wayne watched his parents murdered before his eyes. Thomas and Martha Wayne were walking home from the theater one night with their son, when they were held up at gunpoint by a mugger and shot dead in the streets. The killer was a criminal known as Joe Chill. Fortunately, medical doctor and social worker Leslie Thompkins was there to give loving comfort to the traumatized Bruce. He was then raised on the Wayne Manor along with the wise and loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce had very few friends during his childhood. Training Bruce Wayne swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, and disguise. At age 14, Bruce Wayne began his global sojourn, attending courses at Cambridge, the Sorbonne, and other European universities. However, he never stayed long and would often drop out after one semester. Beyond academia, Wayne acquired more "practical" skills. While abroad, Wayne learned 127 major styles of combat, from Aikido to Yaw-Yan. Frenchman Henri Ducard made him an apprentice in man-hunting. The ninja Kirigi, and other ninja shadow masters, schooled Wayne in stealth and the ways of the shadow warrior. African Bushman (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-Eyed Brotherhood, among others) taught hunting techniques, while Nepalese monks revealed healing arts. He even learned ventriloquism from practitioners of the art. His knowledge of so many varied disciplines has made Wayne an unconventional and unpredictable opponent. When he was 20, he attempted to join the FBI, but he learned it would be impossible to fight crime and evil within the legal system. Batman Begins Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham City after many years of training, with his body and mind developed to perfection. He had all of the skills and methods to fight crime, but there was still something missing. Late one night sitting in his manor, he tried to figure out what he could use to strike terror into the hearts of criminals. At that moment a giant bat crashes through his window, and he remembers being scared of them as a child... he determines that he shall become a Bat. Designing himself a costume equipped with experimental technology, he sets out to against the crime and corruption making sure there is no hiding place for evil. Having become an urban legend, he reveals himself at a dinner of the most influential and corrupt and tells them that their reign is finished. His first ally is assistant district attorney Harvey Dent. Most of the Gotham City Police Department is sent in force to capture him. He gained his most powerful ally when he met police officer James Gordon, one of the few honest cops on the force. They developed a working relationship operating outside of the law when they needed to. Notes File:Batman_(Earth-Nolan)15.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Millionaires